


Short and Sweet

by raunchyandpaunchy



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Gentle femdom, Gwilin is the subbiest sub that ever subbed, Pegging, Praise Kink, Safewords, Smut, Sweetrolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy
Summary: Vex could see it—the want burning in his sweet brown eyes. The willingness to do whatever she wanted. The true intention that laid behind that shy smile.He could have whatever he wanted. He only had to ask.





	Short and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation/spin-off of my main fic, which basically follows the adventures of some of Skyrim's residents and what they get up to in their downtime in a... uh, I guess you'd call it a sex guild. It focuses heavily on BDSM, kink and consent, and is responsible for rarepairs like this.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this smutty little one-shot of a sweet Bosmer boy beggin' for a peggin'. c:<

“Get over here, sweetroll,” Vex called over, watching how Gwilin’s face flushed. His initiation at the Sanctum had earned him the nickname, and it had stuck, to his obvious chagrin. “You’re spending the night with me.”

Obediently, he complied, making his way over to Vex. His blush had deepened, tracing from his cheeks to his chest to the peaks of his ears in a manner so delightful Vex had to fight hard to keep the smile from her face. Thankfully, his eyes remained fixed pointedly on the floor, apparently admiring the elaborate Nordic stonework.

Vex moved closer; close enough to touch, if she really wanted to. “Do you want to spend the night with me?” The words came out cool, crisp and demanding. A test. The first of many.

Gwilin looked up, startled by the question. Earnest brown eyes stared into Vex’s own, nervous but glimmering with desire. “O—of course, Miss Vex.”

Vex smirked. “How much?” She traced her fingers across the collar around Gwilin’s neck, idly thumbing the steel ring in the centre. 

“So, so much,” Gwilin said, almost puppylike in his eagerness. “Gods, please Miss, I—”

With a swift yank, Vex pulled Gwilin towards her, lips pressed against his ear. “I don’t know if I’m convinced, sweetroll.” She felt him shiver against her touch. “I think you’re going to have to prove it.” Her fingers ghosted the gentle curve of his chin, tips tracing softly across his lips as he melted under the contact. “Kneel.”

She knew it was a big ask, making him grovel in the middle of the Sanctum. Most people had went their separate ways, but the sentiment was still there, and they both knew it. But they both knew the rules of the game—all Gwilin had to do was say one word, and it could all stop. Vex could see him warring silently, his face equal parts sincere and mortified.

“ _ Kneel. _ ” Her tone was more forceful this time. 

He complied, sinking to his knees with a strange reverence that made desire burn deep in Vex. She stroked his head, running her fingers through his ponytail, allowing him the small reward of gentle touch.

“Do you remember your safewords, Gwilin?”

“Yes, Miss Vex. Iron for mercy, ebony for stop.”

“And you remember our rules?”

Gwilin squirmed. “Y—yes, Miss.” His head slumped, disappointed. “I’m sorry for not obeying when you first asked.”

Vex tilted his chin upwards, allowing her expression to soften a little. “I’ll let you off this once.” Her finger traced slowly along his jaw. “So. You say you want to spend the evening with me? Tell me exactly how much. What you want to do to me. What you want me to do to you.” She smiled. “Maybe if you ask me nicely, I’ll let you.”

“I—I’d do anything you asked of me, just to spend the night with you,” Gwilin said, struggling to maintain eye contact. “I’d please you and make you come as many times as you wished, even if I didn’t get to.”

Words she’d heard before, probably countless times. Words, coaxed out from a shy yet extremely accommodating mer, whose earnestness made her ache with want. 

“And what about you, sweetroll?” She tugged his ponytail a little, enjoying the gentle whimper it elicited from him. “What do you want?”

Gwilin swallowed. “You, Miss Vex.” 

“Good boy,” Vex purred, seeing the glimmer of need in Gwilin’s eyes. “Get up and follow me.”

 

* * *

 

“Now,” Vex said, closing the door behind her. “You said you’d do anything?”

Gwilin nodded enthusiastically, biting his lip.

“Good. You can start by undressing me.”

Gwilin complied, deftly unfastening Vex’s gambeson before working his way downward and diligently unlacing her boots. He eased off each piece of her armour with gentle care, those same reverent brown eyes gazing up at her, tracing across every inch of her skin in a way that made her feel strangely bare.

“Gods,” Gwilin breathed, his fingers delicately brushing across her thighs as he eased off her smallclothes. Heat bloomed over every inch of Vex’s body, goosebumps forming over each spot he touched. She had to bite back a sigh as he kneeled, obediently waiting for his next command.

“What would you like to do now, sweetroll?” 

Gwilin’s eyes shone with need. “I—I’d like to touch you, Miss.”

“Mmm, good.” Vex ran her fingers through Gwilin’s hair, revelling in the way he sank into the contact. “What else?”

“I’d like to taste you, Miss.”

Vex looped her fingers through the ring in Gwilin’s collar, lifting his head upwards. “And what about you? I bet you’re desperate to be pleased, aren’t you?”

Gwilin looked up at her, his expression shy, pleading. “Yes, Miss Vex,” he said, breathy and thick.

“Hmm,” Vex mused, running her finger across Gwilin’s jawline and up to the tip of his ear, grinning as he whined with need. “Best get to it, then.”

The pair retired to the bed—Vex on foot, Gwilin on his hands and knees. She didn’t even have to ask. So obedient, so willing, so eager to please. He looked up at her with longing, half-lidded eyes, silently seeking permission to climb onto the bed. When she curled her finger in invitation, he joined her, his lips setting her skin ablaze as he slowly kissed his way along her calves and thighs. His back arched, delightful arse in the air, and Vex regretted not telling him to take off his loincloth when they entered the room. Undoubtedly, his cock would be straining against it, driving him to distraction. She lightly ran her foot across, just to confirm her suspicions, grinning when Gwilin moaned against the flesh of her thigh at the sudden contact. 

“Bet you’d like to get out of that, wouldn’t you?”

Gwilin’s copper ponytail bobbed as he nodded, still kissing his way up the inside of her thigh.

“I wonder what you’d rather,” Vex asked, trying to calm her quickening breaths. “To have your cock freed, or to eat my—”

The question was answered by Gwilin’s tongue lapping warm and wet across her, tracing every inch of her sensitive cunt. Vex gripped Gwilin’s ponytail, feeling it slip from its tie as she gently yanked and pulled, Gwilin’s moans vibrating through her and making her throb with need. One hand wrapped around her thigh as the other traced across her sex, his fingers slowly inching their way inside. A satisfied sigh escaped Vex before she could stop it, and her eyes flew open, suddenly aware of how lost in the feeling she was. Gwilin gazed up at her, awestruck and reverent and wanting. _ Fuck. _

Maybe, this once, she could allow herself to be soft.

“That’s good,” Vex breathed, fisting his ponytail. “You’re so good. Keep going.”

Gwilin’s fingers pushed in further, curling inside her and stroking in just the right spot as his tongue laved firmly and languorously across her clit. Instinctively her hips bucked, seeking friction and sensation and the much-needed release that seemed to be just barely out of reach. One hand’s grip tightened around the blankets as her other tightened around Gwilin’s hair—a futile attempt at clasping onto control. Sweat shimmered across Vex’s lithe frame, and her thighs tightened around Gwilin’s head as she ground against him, needy and desperate and so, so close. She felt as if her body was begging, but she couldn’t find it within herself to care. Gwilin’s tongue rolled. His fingers curved. Hot, intense waves of sensation took over Vex as her pleasure built, and she cried out in low, guttural tones as she came against Gwilin’s face.

Heat and rapture tore through her body, her world reduced to little more than the pulsing glow that consumed her and the mer between her thighs. Her bucking slowed as she rode out the aftershocks, and as her awareness came back to her she suddenly worried she’d suffocated Gwilin. Much to her relief, he was fine—he hadn’t tapped out, hadn’t signalled that he needed to stop or removed herself from his grip. Nor did he seem to be doing so, much to Vex’s surprise. His attentions had slowed, giving her a chance to recover, but he’d never stopped, and was currently building her up to another orgasm, the pleasure building tight in her abdomen.

The second came over her more violently than the first, seeming to throb through to her very bones. Vex keened, writhing against Gwilin as her release overcame her, back arching and falling in time with her laboured breaths. She carded Gwilin’s hair, most of it now freed from its ponytail—errant wisps and strands now framing his flushed, slick-streaked face. 

Gwilin smiled. “Was it all right for you, Miss Vex?”

From anyone else, the question would have earned a snarling put-down and another round. But the way Gwilin asked—with sheer sincerity, rather than smug self-appreciation—made any ice present melt away, leaving only the overwhelming urge to show him just how appreciated his efforts were.

Vex sat up, gently tilting Gwilin’s chin upwards. “That,” she murmured, “was more than all right, sweetroll.” She kneeled, coaxing Gwilin up with her, stroking his cheek as she captured his bottom lip gently between hers. The taste of her release still lingered on his lips and tongue, and Vex lapped at him hungrily, moaning into their kiss as her hand traced down Gwilin’s body and into his obscenely straining smallclothes. She grabbed Gwilin’s cock, its head already slick with precum. Teasingly, she spread the mer’s wetness around, her thumb circling lazily over the beads that formed as her teeth grazed his lower lip. A low, guttural groan escaped Gwilin as his cock throbbed in Vex’s hand, and she wondered absentmindedly exactly how close to release the sweet mer was.

“Gwilin.” Vex looked into his glazed eyes, slowing but never relenting her stroking. “You’ve earned yourself a reward. Now, tell me,” she purred, grinning wickedly, “exactly what you’d like.”

Gwilin’s breaths came out in ragged little plumes, their heat blooming across Vex’s bare skin. “Gods, I don’t know—please, I just want—”

“That’s it, sweet thing, tell me what you want,” Vex said, smiling at Gwilin. He continued to squirm, pant, trying to form sentences but only producing incomprehensible babbles. She might have to help him a little. “Would you like me to keep doing this? Or would you rather something else?”

“This is good, but—” Gwilin mumbled, biting his lip. “S—something else, please.”

Vex ceased her stroking. “Good. Maybe you’d like me to suck your pretty cock? Or perhaps you’d like to fuck me?” Vex grinned. “Or maybe you’d like me to fuck you.”

Gwilin’s eyes lit up. “Please, Miss Vex,” he nodded. “Please fuck me.”

“Since you asked so nicely, I’ll oblige,” Vex smirked. “Feel free to remove your smallclothes and keep yourself busy.”

The mattress dipped as she climbed off, making her way to the dresser in the corner and retrieving the items contained within. In the background, she could hear the soft swish of bedsheets, followed by low, sharp breaths. She listened intently as she fastened and secured the harness, imagining the image that laid behind her. Grabbing the vial of oil, she turned around, taking in the image of the flushed, flustered mer currently taking himself in hand. A thin strand of precum trailed onto the copper hairs on his stomach as he stroked himself slowly, biting his lip, his free hand idly clutching at his chest. 

His eyes fluttered open as Vex climbed onto the bed, and a blissful smile took over his face. 

“Don’t stop on my account,” Vex said, pouring the oil onto her fingers. “I love watching you squirm.” Climbing up further, she eased his legs apart, spreading them wide. A gasp escaped Gwilin as Vex’s fingers ran across the soft skin of his balls, tracing down towards his exposed, puckered hole, circling and teasing her way across it. Slowly, she eased her finger in, one at first, fucking Gwilin gently with her hand as he whimpered and writhed against her.

“Mmm. One more, perhaps?”

Gwilin nodded, skin glistening with sweat.

“Going to need you to ask properly, sweetroll.”

Gwilin panted, regaining composure. “Please, Miss Vex.” His voice dripped with desperation. “Please, I need—”

Vex withdrew, easing in another digit, increasing the intensity as she curled her fingers into a spot that drew a cry of agonised pleasure from Gwilin. He’d let go of his cock, presumably not trusting himself not to fuck his hand until he came, but Vex could see it throb against his stomach, occasionally hearing the obscene slap of flesh against flesh. 

“Think you’re ready?”

“Gods, yes, please,” Gwilin said, voice reedy, letting out a whimper as Vex withdrew her fingers. “Miss Vex,  _ please _ , I’ll do anything, just—”

Begs dissolved to moans as Vex eased her cock into Gwilin, savouring the way each inch made him almost purr with pleasure, every tiny movement writ large on his sweet, flushed face. 

“That’s it, you’re doing so well, taking it all for me,” Vex drawled, stroking the shell of Gwilin’s ear as she let him get accustomed to the sensation. “Such a good boy.” 

Vex wasn’t sure if she was being kind or cruel, with the way Gwilin bit his lip and begged wordlessly for Gods only knew what as she ground slowly and rhythmically against him. Her hand gripped his hip, coaxing him into her, feeling him push and roll against her cock. Soft, needy whines escaped him as he leaned into every thrust, every caress. 

“Mmm, I could fuck you nice and slowly like this all night,” Vex grinned, listening to Gwilin’s ragged breaths. “But that isn’t what you want, is it?”

“N—no, Miss.” 

Vex almost felt guilty. _ Almost. _

“Harder. Please.”

The curve of the strap-on pressed against Vex’s cunt as she picked up the pace, fucking Gwilin harder and faster. Her hands grasped Gwilin’s stomach, hips, thighs—anywhere she could find, seeking purchase as she rutted intensely, body blazing as she saw him begin to come undone. 

“Pleasure yourself again,” Vex said between breaths, watching as Gwilin gladly complied. He started by stroking slowly, but it didn’t take long before he was fucking his own hand in tandem with Vex’s own thrusts.

“That’s it,” Vex growled, frenzied. “Glaze yourself like the delicious little sweetroll you are.”

One final push and Gwilin was coming over his hand, his stomach, his chest. He cried out in guttural tones, back arching and arse grinding furiously against Vex as he rode out his release. As he slowly drifted down, his body shook, still flushed and soaked with sweat and semen. Vex stroked his hair as she withdrew, letting him settle back into himself gradually as she gazed into his glazed, brown eyes.

“Are you all right, Gwilin?” She kissed his forehead. “You did so well.”

Gwilin nodded, smiling. “That was incredible, Miss Vex.” He stroked her wrist with his clean hand. “Thank you so much.”

“I’m just going to get a washcloth,” Vex said, loosening the harness. “And I’m gonna climb out of this, so I can cuddle you without prodding you in the back.”

To Vex’s relief, Gwilin didn’t fuss or wince when she wiped the cum from his skin with the cold, damp washcloth, nor did he complain about the lack of refreshments on the platter she brought over. In fact, he seemed delighted with his mead and sweetroll, even giggling at the nod to his own nickname. Vex couldn’t help herself from smiling too, holding Gwilin in her arms as they cuddled under the blankets and furs.

“If you tell anyone I’m secretly a soft touch,” Vex murmured, popping another piece of sweetroll in Gwilin’s mouth, “I’ll end you.”

Gwilin just smiled. “It can be our little secret, Miss Vex.”

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thanks to [bookscorpion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscorpion) for beta reading!
> 
> Thanks to you for reading, too! Any and all feedback is appreciated. <3


End file.
